I Caught you! You're mine!
by ShayLeePastel
Summary: Edward returns home to Winry after damaging his auto-mail leg badly. However, to his surprise it is both Winry and him that need fixing in the end.
1. The Way Home

**Miss Pastel Here and a Winry x Edward story below! The chapters will inevitably get longer as the story progresses. (In this section there is no explicit content; however that may change in the upcoming chapters)**

"Damn it…Damn it….DAMN IT!" One simple mistake, one quick splash and one Elric brother covered in mud. My body is wrenched from exhaustion and my once bright red cover is tarnished to a shade of dark maroon. Both arms burn as I pull myself up from the muddy puddle surrounding me. The sound of rain emanates through the land and I struggle, yet again, to regain my balance. Trenching through muddy trails armed with only one leg, a cane, and no dignity I begin the journey to meet my maker. That being my limb maker of course, Winry.

I can envision the flaring nostrils and red tinged eyes awaiting my return with no auto-mail leg. Shattering my auto-mail has become a frustrated norm for both Winry and I throughout the years. Cane in hand I continue to hop my way back to the one home I have left. My thoughts swirl around my last conversation with Winry. These thoughts start amassing to become merely a plethora of questions in a sea of no answers. Is she still willing to be with me? Did and will she really wait for a person like me all these years? Cast away into the current of my own emotions I grasp onto the clear answers. I don't have doubts about loving her. I know that truth and I feel it in every ounce of my body. The cycle of life only goes in one direction and I pray that those directions for Winry and me meet together.

"oh shit", I abruptly exclaim as I ungracefully plunged head first into another muddy puddle.

"Eyes and thoughts on the road", I whimper to remind myself or at this rate I won't make it to Winry at all.

 **Hey welcome! I already have more chapters written out they are just in the editing stages. This story already has a written out plot and will be finished to the end. I hope you enjoy these next few chapters with me!**


	2. The Door Between Us

**Editing is done and there are many more chapters to come, Enjoy! (There is no mature content in chapter. Sorry guys, it doesn't get super juicy yet)**

After four rainy days and four rain soaked nights I peer off into the distance. Now that the rain has stopped it's a light, airy morning barely tinted with the sun's rays, making the golden light radiating from Winry's house easily visible. A shadowed crescent moon is still present on the other side of the horizon as if it craves to still hold onto the night while the sun is rising.

Why is Winry up so early? It must be Pinako who is up. Could you imagine Winry up before seven o'clock? That sounds like a miracle. Still limping, I manage to close the distance between me and the Rockbell's home till I am on the porch. The pale yellow boards creak underneath my weight or rather my one foot and cane. I stumble to the door, forgetting to focus on walking instead of on my thoughts of Winry, again.

Then, I hear it. I hesitate as my hand floats above the doorknob. The sound of Winry's sorrow fills my ears, even being outside the home. Her cries, shrieks and outright screams are scarcely muffled by the door between us. They aren't the cries of danger. They are the cries of deep, heartfelt loss. I am all too familiar with this painful crying tone. It's the same sounds I made when I lost my mother or when I thought I lost Al.

My body jerks forward and my hand presses against the doorknob. The pounding of my heart, the fear in my eyes and my love for Winry blinds me. I fling the door open violently, too violently. The door breaks its hinges and I lose my balance in the process, but I see her. She's curled up on the floor a few feet from the door with a tear soaked shirt and a broken expression. I crawl from underneath the fallen door toward her. My cane is far behind me and getting up without it is difficult, so I continue to crawl all the way to Winry.

I grab her hand and bring her head to rest on my chest as we both sit on the floor. Seeing her weeping kills a part of me, but I still manage to ask "What's wrong?" in a calm voice. Her tear soaked and redden face looks up at me and says, "Pinako is dead".

 **If you are still here reading that is super sweet, Thank you all! The next chapter should be out soon.**


	3. The Loss, Our Loss

**Greetings again! It's great to see you back here. Okay, slight story time jump guys** **(only by about 24 hours).**

My eyelids don't feel nearly as heavy as my heart does right now. I haven't slept in quite some time. It's really beginning to wear on me. I stayed awake all yesterday and the night with her, my Winry. I haven't had anything to eat, drink or sleep in the past twenty-four hours. I just watched Winry cycle through crying, shaking and then sleeping from exhaustion. She was always a beacon of light to me. It's in that way she showed her true strength. However, right now, she took my breath in another way. It took every ounce of my being to keep my composure while seeing her like this.

Still curled around Winry I stared up at the ceiling as lists of questions formed in my mind. What happened to Pinako? How long ago did it happen? Did they already have a funeral? I knew I shouldn't push it with Winry right now. She must have been acting tough for so long that seeing me re-open the wound for her. How long had I been gone anyway? Then I heard a whimpered voice.

"Seven months, Edward. I needed you. And you have been gone seven months".

Her words were muffled by the cloth of my shirt, but they still managed to cut straight into my heart. I pulled her in closer. I too was now shaking. I failed her; I failed the girl of my dreams. Winry didn't push away; she merely began to break down again. That was the moment I knew it was time.

I worked extremely hard to make sure my voice was soothing before I spoke; "Alright, it's time to move you to your bed. One, you need some rest on a place that isn't your floor and two, I need to cook us some food".

Seeing her like this worried me to my core, but if holding her for a full day didn't help then I was going to try a new tactic. I watched her pick herself up off the floorboards and slowly walk upstairs. I would have happily carried her up there if not for me being down one auto-mail leg.

I shuffle awkwardly over to find a dark wooden cane over by Winry's work bench. Did Pinako always keep around a cane? I never remembered her having to use one before; either way I am very thankful. I sighed heavily as I pull myself up from the ground with the cane. A cold breeze crawls up my body and causes me to glance out at the fallen door I had forgotten about till now.

"I better fix that and make a meal for both Winry and I", I huffed to myself. I guess getting a new leg will have to wait.

 **Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me that you have taken the time to read this far. I just want to say that I enjoy you being here to read my silly fan-fiction.**


	4. Dumpling Soup Surprise

**Greetings all! I know it has been quite a while, but I am back for a bit and here with chapter 4.**

The low sounds of the wind whistling through the exposed doorway and the soft cries from Winry upstairs were muffled by the heartache and thoughts going through my head. I didn't want to get up and I surely did not want to continue moving. I had faced danger in the past, but this was a different kind of pain to deal with.

"I need to focus on the tasks at hand", I whispered to myself trying to remain as objective as possible in this situation.

Shaking my head clear of thoughts, I began to try searching through Winry's various collection of tools to find nails and, for the time being at least, a tarp to block the wind from coming inside through the door.

Winry was typically not the cleanest individual, however when it came to her tools she always had an order to things. Knowing this made his heart break even harder than before as he saw the messy pile of tools scattered across the house. This was a clear sign of just how difficult it had been for Winry in struggling with the loss of Pinako.

"Pinako, oh Pinako", I mumbled lightly under my breath.

A heavy sigh escaped through the small parting between my lips as I began tackling patching a temporary fix for the door. It was difficult to accomplish with only one leg as the dropping of one nail resulted in a complete face plant on the wooden floorboards. Nevertheless, it was worth it to know I could help her in even this small way.

Picking tiny splinters from my face I traveled over to the kitchen. What am I going to cook that will help Winry feel even slightly better?

"Winry", I called out softly, but I got no response and her crying had stopped about thirty minutes ago. I assumed she was sleeping. I decided that soup would be the best food for my lovely Winry is her time of need.

I stifled my own tears while cooking and thinking of Pinako. She was a parent to me when I needed it the most as a child and without her then I would be lost now. The silence in the house simply made it more evident that she wasn't around anymore.

Regaining my composure and concentrating on only the goal of cooking a meal meant that after about half an hour of hard work, I had constructed a reasonably decent dumpling soup. Pouring two bowls, I gently walked upstairs to wake up Winry with some warm hot soup.

Resting the soup tray on the night stand I sat down beside her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and gingerly squeezed it to wake her up. She must have not been sleeping peacefully because she woke up quicker than usual. She moved rapidly upward into a sitting position and brought her head closer to mine.

Startled, but happy I watched her press her lips to my own.

 **It is not a long chapter, but an update is better than no update, right?**


	5. A Warm Embrace

**Welcome back if you're a returner! I know I need to stop it with the cliffhangers, but they are just so fun!**

My hand slowly raised to cup her face; our kisses were soft, messy and sweet. I could have stayed like that with her forever, but I felt the growing cold sting of her tears against my cheek as we kissed.

Pulling away, I asked her, "What is going on in your head right now? I need to know how you're feeling"

I attempted to make my voice as calm as possible however it quivered a tad at the end. I watched her eyebrow furrow at the sudden change in pitch.

"I chose the wrong time to do that Ed", she breathed out heavily.

Her face became flush at the thought of what she had just done crossed her mind. Then it's as if flame grew from behind her eyes and I watched her expression turn from embarrassed to one of sheer anger.

"I am still mad that you left me here alone", her voice rose higher with each word.

Winry's emotions were clearly all over the place and I struggled to keep my own in check. Why would she kiss me one second and then yell at me the next? She was obviously conflicted and plainly needed some time to figure things out.

I managed to say the words "I made you some soup" through gritted teeth and left the room.

I paced the main room downstairs grunting and quick talking under my breath. Why was it so hard to stay focused and calm around her? I love her and I feel like she only kissed me to forget about Pinako. My hand began to ache as using the cane began more painful the longer I walked. With a loud thump, I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes.

I didn't wake till I heard light footsteps coming down the stairs and I felt two warm arms wrap around me as Winry buried her face into my chest.

A large smirk grew across my face. This girl and her emotions are going to kill me, but I love her more than anything.

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Another chapter in on its way! I am hoping to have it done by next weekend.**


	6. Truly, Really Done

**Greetings again! Hope you enjoy.**

Slowly slumping over me and then finally flopping down, Winry kept leaving me conflicted. I felt the heat from her body on top of me. This touching was different it wasn't an intense moment of passion or desire. The tension in her body slowly relaxed as she became more comfortable with the closeness.

"Winry, do you understand why I was angry?", I said this while pressing my hand against her bright blonde hair.

"Edward, I am having a hard time adjusting to losing Pinako and being happy you're home". She didn't answer my question which was a classic Winry move.

Can girls get more ridiculous? Though I only thought this silently to myself. My travels after getting Al's body back I, thought had changed me to be more calm and mild mannered, but Winry always brought out the worst habits in me.

I breathed out in small shallow amounts hoping the gain the courage. "I need you to decide Winry, do you want this with me?"

"Of course I want you here with me! Without Pinako I am all alone and when you're gone, I worry about you". I could feel the tears hit my chest as she realized again that Pinako was gone.

"You know that's not what I meant and you've known for a long time Winry" She sobbed harder into my chest while nodding yes.

"Yes to what Winry?" I tried to control my anger at the confusion to her response. What could she mean? Yes, she understood what I was trying to say?

With tears still filling her eyes, she whispered as if scared to say anything at all, "I just need some more time Ed. I need to worry about my shop and I need to grieve properly. I can't do this right now"

"I am tired of waiting Winry, I want to be with you!" My words came out of my mouth like a great roar comes out of a lion, but then that energy left me and what came next was less than a whisper. "I…think I need to leave Winry. I, uhhh, seems the best for both of us."

I gazed down to gage her reaction to such cruel words. I knew I was wrong dammit, but it was too late. I had said it and therefore it would be so. Her body tensed as she silently picked herself off from me and walked back upstairs without another word. After she left I began to pack my things.

 **Hello, thanks for continuing to read! I appreciate you getting this far, hopefully there is more to come. See you next time!**


End file.
